Paintverse - The War Against Spightmare
Paintverse - The War Against Spightmare is a story about the war that first defeated Spightmare many many years ago, the story will be divided overall into 3 segments, Before the War, In The War and After the War, and of course those segments will be divided by chapters to organize the story a little. Before The War - Chapter 1 Welcome to Artizz, a beautiful planet with beautiful lands, unlike our world it's time is divided into Ages instead of years, right now Artizz has had a total of 8 ages, this is the latetst one, known as "Birth of Technology" by many, it could be compared to Earth's Medieval Times, maybe a little more advanced than that, Artizz is peaceful but it doesn't know that a great catastrophe is coming for it's people, let's meet Gregory, a young 21-year old man with a poor life, because of his extremely low wealth, he has to resort to stealing in order to survive. "HEY YOU COME BACK HERE!!" says a man while chasing Gregory. "Why would i, when i know that you're just gonna scold me and report me to the Guardians!" says Gregory while running. Gregory jumps on top of a garbage can next to a house and jumps on said house's roof. "COME ON!! *pant* *pant* I can't follow you if you're on the rooftops!" says the man. "Then i guess i'll be taking this food of yours" says Gregory before escaping. Gregory always had a special place that he calls home, this place, known as the "Homeless Hideout" is a special hideout underground that can be accessed via a small tunnel, it's a place for poor people, some of these are like Gregory and steal to survive while others try surviving off whatever they can find. "Mr. Gregory! Mr. Gregory!" say a bunch of kids with ripped clothes as they run over to Gregory. "Come on kids, one at a time! I have just enough for all of you!" says Gregroy with a grin as he shows the kid a small bag filled with bread and meat. Gregory hears a noise near the entrance. "That must be Peter" says Gregory before handing the bag over to the kids. A person around the same age as Gregory steps down the tunnel. "I'm here! And i actually fetched the newspaper this time!" says Peter before handing over the newspaper to Gregory. "Hm, about time.....would you look at that, a demon attack yesterday....and you thought it was just a riot outside" says Gregory while reading the newspaper. "Those demons have been attacking alot recently, i thought they were sealed off years ago, how did they escape?" asks Peter. "No idea, but they still have some connection to the place they were sealed off, since important sources claim have discovered that the demon's power leads back to Fort du Diable, the place where they were originally sealed off..." says Gregory. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to Fort du Diable and investigate!" says Peter with a smile of excitement. "WHAT? NO! You have dragged me to several risky places but you are NOT dragging me to Fort du Diable, that place may as well be the most dangerous place in all of Paintverse!" says Gregory before walking away from Peter. "Hey come on! I know it'll be dangerous but isn't that the fun of it? The adrenaline running through your veins?" says Peter while trying to convince Gregory. "You know what? You're just going to bug me until i go so, FINE, i will go but if we die, right before we do i swear i'm going to waste the last minutes of my life strangling you!" says Gregory. "Thanks for the mental image" says Peter before running out Homeless Hideout before being followed by Gregory. Before the War - Chapter 2 "Fort du Diable!" says Peter while looking at the big fortress in front of him. "The place where we die..." says Gregory. "Thanks for the optimism" says Peter in a sarcastic tone. "Let's just get this over with" says Gregory as he follows Peter inside. The fort from the inside looks expansive but it does look like time has taken a toll on it, with broken down pillars and mossy walls. "This is creepy..." says Peter while looking at the fort. "Hm...strange, this place looks...ancient but normal, why would the demons be sealed off here?" says Gregory while walking around. "No idea but---" says Peter before he is interrupted by a strange noise. "Quick, hide!" says Gregory before taking cover behind a broken down pillar. A wraith-like demon enters the room and notices Gregory and Peter almost instantly, he then fires a beam at the location wheere they were hiding, amking them go flying. "AAGH!!!" shouts Gregory before crashing against the ground. "Come on Gregory, get up! We have to go to the main room!" says Peter before running to the mian room, Gregroy gets up and tries to follow. "KEEEGGH!!" screeches the wraith before firing another blast. "I'm busy here!" dodges the blast and starts chasing after Peter. Gregory finds Peter hiding behind a pile of orcks and sits besides him, the wraith looks around but decides to give up and disappears. "Finally got that thing of our...is that thing moving!?" says Peter while looking at a Gargoyle that's waking up. "ROOOOAAGGHH!!" roars the Gargoyle. "Remember what i said back at Homeless Hideout about strangling you...well..." says Gregory before grabbing Peter by the neck and hitting him against the wall. "Ugh!" says Peter as Gregory puts more force on his hands. "I knew we would die in this stupid fort all because of oyu! You were the one that sugegsted this and before you go "But you accepted to go", i think both you and mer know that you would eventually bug me enough to bring me here!" says Gregory before hitting Peter's head against the wall. The Gargoyle looks confused but then just walks away. "And now because of you that demon's gonna.....walk away?" says Gregroy before releasing Peter. "Gaa.....Maybe you scared him off?" says Peter before noticing the big throne in the center. It looked destroyed, part of it was hihgly destroyed and what WAS there was mossy and rusty, and in the middle of it all a big dark hole. "That wraith-like demon left a trail that comes from here..do you think that these demons are related to the ancient king in some way?" says Gregory while looking down the seemingly bottomless hole. "I thnk we have to do mroe research on that king but first of all, let's get out of this place" says Peter before leaving and Gregory follows. Before the War - Chapter 3 "Ugh, we've been reading all types of History Books and we still haven't found anything about "King Frederick" that relates to his fort or why the demons are coming from there!" says Peter while sitting down next to Gregory who is also looking in History Books. "Well, looks like that' s the last one, too bad we didn't find any info, come on Peter let's go back to Homeless Hide--" says Gregory while standing up before noticing that he sit down for too long making his legs hurt. "Wooow!" says Peter while standing up. "Don't worry, uuh, we just have to get to Homeless Hideout and we'll rest there, hopefully we'll regain balance on the way..." says Gregory before walking to the door with difficulty, Peter follows. "AHA! NOW YOU'RE MINE, THIEF!" says the same man Gregory robbed one day ago. "Oh no, RUN!!" says Peter before tripping. "Goddammit, i can't run like this!" says Gregory while trying to get away from the man. "I've practiced my rooftop climbing since you robbed me yesterday! Now you won't get away!" says the man before chasing Gregory. "Well, i can't run but my hands are still okay!" says Gregory before trying to jump and grab a house's roof. Gregory then manages to climb tot he top and lays there before the man jumps on top. "Oh come on! I climbed here without using my feet!" says Gregory before rolling to the other side and falling on the ground. "Urk!" Gregory says with a tired tone as he wipes the dirt of his face, afterwards he starts crawling before starting to run. "You won't get away!" says the man before follownig Gregory. "At least i can run! BUT APPARENTLY I'M NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Gregory says worried before Peter jumps on top of the man, puts a bag on top of his head and pushes him to the ground. "I ran in circles until i regained my balance, now let's get out of here!" says Peter before dragging Gregory. IN HOMELESS HIDEOUT... "Uff...thanks for that, i thought you left me behind!" says Gregory before standing up and stretching. "I would never do tha--" says Peter before being interrupeted by the same guy from before. "Looks like a little someone left a trail of mud!" says the man while looking at Peter. Gregory looks at Peter with a "What have you done..." face, and Peter worriedly replies. "Remember when i ran in circles? Well i think that was near some mud and i got my boots all muddy..." says Peter before looking at the ground like a kid who has done something terrible and has confessed to their parents. "Hahaha! I finally found this place, here are all the lil' thieves who had tried to rob me but i'll take care of them later! Now i'm taking care of YOU!" says the man before charging at Gregory though he dodges and the man ends up falling face-first in the dirt. "Huh? What's that on your back?" says Gregory notincg a red dot on the man's back. "Oh this? I dunno! But it's sticky and weird and it got in my back when that other crazy guy PUSHED ME INTO THE GROUND! Another reason for me to report you to the Guardi--" says the man until being interrupted by the small dot growing unti lit became this blobby monster with tentacle-like vines on it's back. "Oh no...." says Peter before the demon grabs the man with his vines and throws him outside the hideout, after that everyone starts running to the outside. Gregory runs over to the demon who tries to atack it but he dodges and kicks it in the back, which makes it slightly flinch. "What the hell Gregory!?" says Peter while looking at Gregory. "This place has been like a home to me! I won't leave it behind!" says Gregory before dodging the demon's vines. "B-But--" Peter says worriedly before Gregory grabs him like a criminal holding a hostage. "You dragged me into Fort Du Diable! Now i'm dragging you into this fight!" says Gregory before pushing Peter over to the demon. "Umm.....hi?" says Peter with a worried smile while looking at the beast in front of him. The beats lets out a giant roar until Peter punches it in the face out of panic, the demon shuts up and an almost comical silence enters the area before Peter screams and runs away from the demon. "Okay, so i realized a second to late that we can't defeat this demon, i mean, if Guardians have a tough chance killing these, do you think a pair of homeless can stand a chance? So i have a better plan, lure the demon outside where the Guardians beat it up!" says Gregory before climbing to the top to lure the demon, the demon instead has a different plan and grabs Gregory by the leg. "ACK! Do something Peter!" says Gregory while trying to hold on. "Like what?" asks Peter while looking at the demon trying to drag Gregory down. "PUNCH IT IN THE FACE OR SOMETHING" shouts Gregory in panic. Peter shrugs and does so which makes the demon release him, however this gets the demon's attention so Peter starts climbing with Gregory, the beats follows and the they all end up rising, once outside they see the Guardians interrogating the people that just came out of the now not-so-hidden Homeless Hideout when the Guardians notice the big demon. "Ack!" says Gregory when the demon picks it up with it's vines. Gregory starts kicking it various times in panic and though the demon flinches slightly he stil doesn't release him. "Gah! The demon's way too strong!" says the guard in panic as the beast swings around it's vines. "PEEETER!! DO SOMETHING!!!" screams Gregory "Okay okay, just let me think.....uuh...THIS!" says Peter before grabbing one of the Guardian's spears and throwing it at the demon which hits it in the ey and makes it release Gregory. "Thank you!" says Gregory with a smile before the demon smacks him away with Peter. Gregory and Peter go flying until they hit a wall. "Gah! Grrr.....this beast has done way too much to me and Homeless Hideout!" says Gregory before running to it, Peter tries to stop him but fails. "MEAT SHIELDS!!!" says Gregory before holding all 12 Guardians in front of him, the demon picks them all up, making them drop their spears but now has all of it's vines full. Gregory starts throwing all of the Guardian's spears in the demon's face except for two, which he grabs before jumping on the monster's face and stabbing the demon with said spears with force, the demon starts roaring until it falls to the ground and melts. "Wow, you defeated that demon all on your own!?" asks one of the Guardians. "Yeah, i did" says Gregory with a serious tone. "Hm....." the Guardian starts thinking and starts whispering with the other Guardians until finally he stops. "Hey, i've never met someone apart from us that has defeated a demon, well that's actually how we got recruited and---" the Guardian is interrupted by Gregory "Now you want to recruit me, right?" says Gregory. "Yes, exactly" says the Guardian. "Hm....i'll think about it...but if i do say yes, i want Peter to be recruited as well, he helped me defeat it" says Gregory. "Excellent!" says the Guardian with a smile. "BUT! Me and the rest of the homeless need a new home!" says Gregory while looking at the Guardian. "Well....fine, we have a special building in our quarters for protecting people in case of a war or a natural disaster, the homeless may rest there until we manage to get them proper homes" says the Guardian. Gregory grins and replies with "Excellent!" The Guardians leave and Peter talks to Gregory. "Join the Guardians!? Are you sure?" says Peter. "Hm, maybe, i mean, i always wanted to get rid of these pests in order to protect our hideout....i mean, yeah it's gone but i would still like to fight them nonetheless, if it means protecting this town" says Gregory while looking around him. "Well, i suppose it would be cool...But you signed me up as well!?" says Peter in a worried tone. "Hey, i'm not doing this without you, also, may i remind you, YOU DRAGGED ME TO FORT DU DIABLE!!!" says Gregory in anger while looking at Peter. "Thanks.....i guess?" says Peter in a confused tone. Before the War - Chapter 4 Gregory and Peter finally enter the main headquarters for the Guardians, they are sent to a special gathering along with other rookies. "Welcome all of you, you have been chosen to join a special force created to neutralize the demon attacks going on! My name is Nichole da Urbino and I was tasked with training this group..." says the woman standing in front of them wearing a commander uniform. While Peter looks around he notices a guy ignoring what's happening, he's just drawing in his notebook, meanwhile Gregory's attention goes to a woman standing behind the commander wearing a strange mask. "Now the first step would be to test your physical abilities, we already have prepared a small obstacle course outside, let's go!" says Nichole before ordering the people in the room to follow her, which they do. They are all led to a small course outside, after staring at it for a while they all line up, Nichole gives a signal and Gregory blasts off, he starts running through a plain segment before coming across some stairs leading to some vines. "Huh!?" says Gregory as he's pushed out of the way by the same girl with the mask from earlier. The girl runs up the stairs and grabs a vine, she swings herself over a big mattress, Gregory follows, however his fingers actually slip and he falls down, however the mattress breaks his fall. "How did she?-- Urrgh..." says Gregory before getting up and running. Peter gets to the staircase segment, however when he jumps he doesn't catch the vine and ends up falling face-first into the mattress. "Guuhhh..." says a tired Peter as he gets up and starts running again. Eventually the person in the lead, the masked girl, reaches a pool and is forced to swim to the other side, she starts swimming but Gregory catches up, however they're both passes by the same person who was drawing sketches in his notebook in the gathering, Peter finally gets there once they all have reached the other side. "Aw come on!" says Peter while looking at Gregory on the other side. "Sorry dude, but you have to get better!" says Gregory while grinning, before running again. Before the finish line they come across big wooden fences, each one blocking a person, and they're forced to break them down, they start punching and kicking as it's the only thing they can do, until Peter finally catches up. "Wait, DESTROYING STUFF!?!? Now THIS is what i'm talking about!" says Peter before punching his fence with force until a small chunk flies out. Peter grabs the chunk and starts using to smash his fence, everyone looks in shock until Pete finally breaks his fence down, he looks at everyone else smiling before running to the finish line, however the masked girl breaks through her fence and tackles Peter. "What the hell!?" says Peter as he's tackled by the masked girl. Meanwhile, Gregory finally breaks his fence and crosses the finish line, followed by the masked girl, then Peter and then the boy with the notebook, after everyone crosses the finish line there's a small break for people to eat and talk, after some minutes however, Gregory is called by Commander Nichole to her office. "Um, yes?" asks Gregory while sitting down on a chair in her office. "So you're the one who defeated that demon all by yourself, right?" asks the commander while looking for something in her desk. "Well i did get help from my friend Peter" replied Gregory confused. "Well, you did most of it, also you were the one who got first, even though that Peter guy was the one to break the fence first" says the commander before finally finding some keys, she grabs them and walks over to a vault, she stops and looks at Gregory. "So, why did you bring me here?" asks Gregory. "Gregory, as you may know, everyday we find Paint, it's in the air, it's in our water, it's in our floors, we use it as a power source and as a material for building, it's used everyday, however, we may have found a brand new use for it" says the commander before opening the vault, Gregory just looks in confusion, "We recently have found out that Paintt does in fact weaken demons! And that's wyh we have started fabricating Paint weapons!" the woman gets out a weird-looking gun from the vault and passes it over to Gregory. "Huh?" says Gregory while looking at the gun itself. The commander shows Gregory a target and tells him to shoot, the bullet leaves a colorful trail as it moves forward and once it makes contact with the target it bursts into a small explosion, releasing a colorful smoke from the inside. "Oh boy..." says Gregory while looking at the colorful smoke in the room. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Paintverse Category:Prequels